Caminho para os Sonhos
by Mizuki Ikki
Summary: Naruto volta para vila apos alguns anos fora com uma pessoa a mais... querem saber quem? leia p
1. a volta da raposa

No final de cada capitulo eu darei os agradecimentos

Sasuke ANBU foi idéia de joycimara que tem a fic "O TEMPO E A ESPERANÇA"

Capitulo 1- a volta da raposa

Se passarão 5 anos deis que uzumaki Naruto derrotou quase todos os membros da akatsuki , sendo que os vivos são:Tobi,Kisame, Sasori que na verdade quem morreu foi uma copia dele e por ultimo uchiha Itachi, Naruto resolveu ir treinar, na noite de seu 18° aniversario, ele saiu da vila sem deixar pistas, a historia se passa 2 anos após esse acontecimento.

Finalmente estamos chegando certo - sorriu um garoto de cabelos espetados, com uma katana em sua cintura, não aparentava ter mais que 12 anos – papai quando iremos chegar.

Logo - disse o rapaz loiro com uma aparência seria – logo você ira conhecer a vila onde eu morei a vida toda – olhando para o rosto do garoto mostrando um sorriso- você esta ansioso Kurogane-kun?

Sim papai –puxando Naruto - vamos logo

Os dois atravessarão as arvores restantes, tomando cuidado para não cair em nenhuma armadilha, foram detidos pelos guardas, que eram da ANBU, Naruto reconheceu um deles sendo Sasuke.

Quem vem ai –disse Sasuke impaciente - ninguém tem autorização para entrar em Konoha sem um passe ou um pedido da hokage-sama

Nem mesmo um ex-companheiro de time - perguntou Naruto sorridente mostrando o haiate em sua cintura – Sasuke

Naruto - retirando a mascara – é mesmo você - perguntou assustado olhando a aparecia dele, foi quando ele percebe um garoto do lado de seu amigo – e esse seria?

Uzumaki Kurogane – olhando fixamente para os olhos do uchiha – prazer em conhecê-lo.

Sasuke olhou espantado par ao garoto, ele se diz ser um Uzumaki, mas sé existia Naruto, a não ser que.

Naruto deis de quando – olhando desconfiado.

É uma longa historia Sasuke que outro dia eu conto mais agora to morrendo de fome – colocando as mãos na barriga que roncava – há tempos que não como ramen.

Ok vamos entrar então – olhando para os guardas – deixem-os passar

Sim sasuke-sama – abrindo os portões.

Os dois conversava animados rumo ao ichiraku, só kurogane que não mostrava sinal de querer conversar , enquanto passavam todos cumprimentavam Sasuke e não reconhecendo nenhum das duas pessoas que Sasuke escoltava

Então sasuke ANBU agora em – sorrindo.

Não apenas ANBU naruto sou chefe agora – olhando simplesmente para frente.

Nossa deis de quando – perguntando espantado – por que se não me engano você era chunnin quando sai da vila

E você acertou eu era apenas chunnin, e você continua gennin não – dizia Sasuke com um tom de deboche na voz.

Naruto que vinha sorrindo ia aos poucos ficando triste, lembrava que era um gennin apesar da idade tinha a mesma classificação de um mero aluno que acabou de sair da academia, lembrava que quando tinha um chunnin shiken ele tinha uma missão importante que o fazia ficar ocupado todo o período, normalmente uma missão nível A, lembrou o por que saiu de konoha a dois anos atrás, para aprender controlar a kyubi melhor, pos quando solto a quinta cauda contra Pain, apesar de derrotá-lo ele se virou contra os amigos e começou a atacá-los, se não fosse Sasuke o parar com o selo nível 2 e a chidori nagazai, a tempo para Yamato conseguisse usar o jutsu para liberá-lo da Kyubi ele teria matado a todos, na época Hinata estava assustada, mas enquanto Naruto descansava dos efeitos colaterais da Kyubi , ela se declarou para Naruto porem ele estava inconsciente para escutá-la, Kurogane que viu a expressão de seu "pai", olhou para sasuke e falou ou melhor gritou

Quem você pensa que e para falar assim de meu pai , seu idiota arrogante – espumando de raiva.

Deixe quieto Kurogane-kun ele sempre me atormenta- dando um sorriso falso para esconder a tristeza- então Sasuke aconteceu algo de novo enquanto eu estive fora?

Sasuke parou rapidamente quando Naruto fez essa pergunta e lembrou-se das ordens da Hokage - para falar serio Naruto tem uma, a Godaime-ama pediu para você ir ate seu escritório quando chegasse da viajem mais isso foi a um ano atrás.

Então é melhor eu ver o que ela quer comigo agora né- sorrindo e virando-se para a direção do escritório e pensando – o que será que a Tsunade-baachan quer.

Papai eu vou conhecer a minha Bisavó – Kurogane olhando para Naruto esperançoso.

Naruto rio do comentário e explicou- não Kurogane-kun ela nem é minha avó de verdade eu falo isso por ela ser velha mesmo- Kurogane olhou espantando e Naruto rio da atitude do garoto

Naruto você devia respeitar ela você sabe ela é a Hogake - falando Sasuke com preocupação .

Enquanto caminhavam para o escritório um par de olhos perolados o seguia de longe, mas sem coragem para se aproximar, enquanto Naruto ia se aproximando do escritório para saber o que reserva a ele

Bem gente é isso é a minha primeira fic , gostaria de agradecer a key-hime por ter me encorajado a fazer a fic. A Thaís-chan por não sei o que mais sendo uma amiga ela merece XD, e tbm ao leni por me ajudar em algumas coisas de correção e pelo livro de jutsus que vou fazer um belo proveito XD


	2. mudança de atitude

Capitulo 2 : mudança de atitude

Naruto, Sasuke e Kurogane estavam chegando ao escritório ate ser parados, por uma moça de cabelos rosados e olhos cor esmeralda, que parecia impaciente com alguma coisa, Naruto logo sorriu e chamando seu nome

Sakura-chan – Naruto balançando os braços, contente e ver sua companheira de time.

Sakura olhou para traz e se de parou com o trio.

Naruto a quanto tempo – olhando para mais perto de Naruto um garoto que parecia surpreso por aquela mulher a sua frente- e você seria?

Uzumaki Kurogane - respondeu rapidamente - filho de Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura olhou Naruto com um olhar que dizia "quando você" Naruto interpretou aquele olhar rapidamente e falou – é uma longa historia Sakura-chan, mas agora preciso falar coma à vovó Tsunade.

Sakura então foi atrás dos companheiros de time enquanto conversava sobre as coisas que acontecia em Konoha, mas antes de entrar Naruto disse que precisava ir ao banheiro enquanto os outros podiam ir ate o escritório.

Sasuke, Sakura e Kurogane entraram no escritório estavam Shizune e Kakashi conversando animadamente, Sakura imediatamente falou alto suficiente para os dois escutaram – o lugar de se namorar é em casa não no trabalho – Shizune na hora ficou vermelha Kakashi simplesmente virou e disse – é assim que você faz com o Sasuke? – fazendo ela fica mais vermelha que um pimentão , Naruto chegou rindo e chamando a atenção de todos

Yo Tsunade-baachan – Tsunade que ate o presente não se tinha pronunciado acertou um soco em cheio na cara de Naruto, Kurogane ficou espantado coma força e na hora que ele ia grita pelo "pai" ouvi um som uma pequena explosão em seguida de uma fumaça

Um bushin- ela pensou- ate que ele não esta tão mal, apareça Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto surgiu do canto escuro da sala que ate agora ninguém tinha percebido a sua presença a não ser Kurogane após o bushin desaparecer

Quem seria esse garoto – Shizune apontou para Kurogane antes de responder Sakura falou - este é Uzumaki Kurogane filho do Naruto – Tsunade assustada coma noticia sentou e ficou com uma expressão seria, Shizune não soube o que dizer só Kakashi que sabia desse "filho".

Antes de sair mais algum argumento chegou Neji com sua habitual roupa branca, mas com a cara muito preocupada.

Neji não complementou ninguém, já entrou falando Hogake-sama a líder nosso clã foi seqüestrada – a noticia botou as pessoas em choque principalmente Naruto que já foi gritando – como assim ela foi seqüestrada- lembrando que Hinata assumiria o controle do clã , inúmeras vezes ele encorajará ela a da o melhor de si para ser a melhor líder do clã – como isso aconteceu

Bem recebemos uma carta recentemente de umas das famílias tradicionais do país do fogo, convidando-a para discussão de negócios, Hinata partiu semana passada para se encontrar com essa família dois dias depois, ontem recebemos uma carta da mesma família convidando-a para um chá.

Droga -falou Tsunade - não via ter jeito, Naruto sinto ter que você ir tão cedo, mas quero que você escolha 4 pessoas para ir com você nessa missão você tem 15 minutos para escolher quem ira

Naruto disse - já esta escolhido, eles serão Sasuke , Sakura e Kurogane

Ei Naruto e eu - disse Kakashi

Desculpe me Kakashi-sensei mas preciso deles especificamente, Sasuke pelo magenkyo sharingan caso precisemos lutar, Sakura pelos seus jutsus de cura e meu filho que eu preciso treinar ele –disse Naruto

Então esta decidido- disse Tsunade- mas uma coisa Naruto– jogou um embrulho para Naruto – recebi esse embrulho recentemente , presente de Gaara.

Naruto abriu o pacote e sorriu, era uma katana desenhado uma raposa na bainha e o símbolo de suna , Naruto lembrava de seu amigo e que ele o tinha visitado-o a um ano, um ano sem seu amigo, mas esse não era ora de pensar dizia Naruto para si mesmo é hora da missão


	3. A historia de um viajante

Capitulo 3 – a historia de um viajante

Naruto, Sakura e Kurogane estavam esperando Sasuke no portão de konoha, Naruto já estava sem paciência e imaginando o porquê o atraso de seu companheiro de time passou-se 15 minutos ele aparece e antes de perguntarem ele logo diz:

Estava em uma reunião com a Godaime-sama, ela disse que Hinata foi vista nos limites do país do fogo com da areia, e também falou que não é para matar nenhum dos seqüestradores e sim capturarmos para interrogatório – olhando Naruto que já estava com uma expressão impaciente

Vamos logo, não a tempo a perder – sabendo que para chegar ate os limites entre o país do vento e do fogo levaria um dia e meio na velocidade atual.

Logo partiram em direção que Sasuke indicou seguindo com toda a velocidade, a noite eles já completaram 75 do curso quando pararam para descansar, Kurogane foi encher os cantis a pedido de Sakura

Então Naruto que tal dizer a nos Kurogane – Falou Sasuke mirando Diretamente seu companheiro.

A sim me esqueci de contar, pois bem vamos lá – Naruto respirou fundo e começou - lembram quando eu sai da vila a dois anos atrás.

Lembro, eu ,Sakura e Kakashi, fomos por toda parte no país do fogo para achá-lo – Disse Sasuke nenhum pouco contente.

Então ao partir eu fui ate Suna, falei com gaara e pedi para ele manter segredo que eu passei lá, esta Katana que ele em deu foi um presente de aniversario que ele tinha falado a pra min na época -lembrando a cara de seu amigo quando ele contou que ele tinha saído de Konoha- e também pedi para ele um Haiate de Suna e um passe para passar sobre o país do vento sem ninguém me parar, e ele aceitou, quando eu saio de Suna com haiate eu fui em Direção ao país da Rocha foi onde encotrei Kurogane e seu Pai – dando uma breve pausa para respirar e ficou com o a face triste que não passou despercebido por seus amigos.

E qual o nome dele Naruto? – perguntou Sakura intrigada com a historia.

Seu nome era Kanou, Kentsuki Kanou, ele era um homem digno de confiança, ele sabia usar muito bem uma katana, pediu para viajar comigo em troca ele me treinaria na arte do kenjutsu, em quanto ele me ensinava eu ensinava Kurogane de como ser um ninja e usar vários jutsus diferentes foi quando aconteceu

Aconteceu o que – disse Sasuke interessado finalmente na historia

A cerca de um ano - disse Naruto – enquanto eu treinava eu perdi o controle da kyubi liberei 6 caldas, ele como era habilidoso conseguiu escapar de meus golpes facilmente a não ser o último – lembrando de sua mão com o sangue do pai de Kurogane – kyubi conseguiu ferir ele drasticamente na barriga, foi quando voltei ao normal, ele pediu para eu tomar conta de Kurogane e matasse ele logo.

E Kurogane não sabe disso? – Perguntou Sakura com pena de Kurogane

Não tudo Sakura-chan, o pai dele disse a ele que foram vários bandidos que o cercaram enquanto eu treinava longe e ele taca nas compras e pediu para que a partir daquele momento usasse a katana dele com sabedoria e se ato chamasse Uzumaki – disse Naruto por fim

Pai já busquei a água vamos dormir? – pergunta Kurogane chegando com os cantis

Sim vocês podem dormir meu bushin fica de guarda – disse Naruto falando Kage bushin no jutsu sem selos.

Por fim todos foram dormir porem com aquela historia na cabeça menos Kurogane e Naruto

É isso gente soh não coloquei a luta nesse capitulo se não ia fica longo e cansativo , acho que agora vcs tem poucas duvidas sobre Kurogane, caso esteja algo que tenham me posta um recado aqui e e tentarei esclarecer tudo

Agradecimentos a todo que leram a fic e meu novo editor alph XP(mentira o cara dsapareceu)

Capitulo 4 vem ai coma luta de Kurogane e o salvamento de Hinata


	4. a ilusão do penhasco

Capitulo 4: a ilusão do penhasco.

-Qual a localidade dos ninjas de Konoha?- pergunta uma mulher baixinha.

-Eles estão a duas horas de caminhada para chegar aqui!-Disse um ninja todo encapuzado.

-Ótimo irei preparar o meu jutsu. -Disse a mesma mulher de antes.

-ACORDEM!!- foi a única coisa que podia ser escutado dentro daquela densa floresta.

A menina de cabelos róseos já estava a ponto de suar ambos,pai e filho que não queria levantar cedo de jeito nenhum.

-Como são preguiçosos, o Naruto ta acostumando o filho dele com maus hábitos - Disse Sasuke já cansado de esperar.

Naruto saiu de sua barraca já pronto para o que estava para acontecer a seguir, poderia ocorrer uma luta ou algo pior Naruto sabia que a vida de Hinata estava em perigo, estavam todos prontos para o resgate da matriarca do clã Hyuuga.

Os ninjas de Konoha adentraram a floresta rumo a Suna onde estavam estalados os seqüestradores,Naruto pensava como Hinata pode ser deixada levar por esses bandidos.

Depois de um longo caminho percorrido Sasuke avistou 4 barracas a sua frente logo deduzirá que Hinata estava em uma delas, Kurogane pressentiu algo e logo gritou.

-CUIDADO! – Foi a ultima coisa que deu tempo de falar antes de ocorrer uma grande explosão.

-Sei que vocês ainda estão ai, apareçam!- Disse o seqüestrador mais alto.

-Onde esta Hinata?- disse naruto tacando uma kunai em cima do seqüestrador, fazendo o mesmo se esquivar.

-Que maneiras em garoto.-disse a mulher – vejo que em Konoha não tem respeito.

-Respeito? Vocês raptarão a matriarca dos Hyuuga e diz que nos não temos respeito.-Disse Sasuke se preparando para a luta.

-Sasuke-kun cuidado tem mais dois atrás da gente . – gritou Sakura.

-Dividam-se todos cada um pegue um - Disse naruto já começando a sua luta com o mais alto

Todos se separaram com seus respectivos oponentes, Kurogane ficou para lutar contra a misteriosa mulher.

(obs.: a seguir começa a primeira luta de kurogane, desculpe-me pela a historia ruim P, a batalha será seguida de acordo a musica"ONE STEP CLOSER – LINKIN PARK")

-Ola pequenino, meu nome é Tsukasa Nishino , e qual o seu?- Disse a mulher loira de cabelos curtos e um pouco baixa.

-Uzumaki Kurogane – Respondeu tirando a sua espada da bainha

Rapidamente Kurogane começou o sue ataque, com uma maestria de ataque que aprecia uma dança,Tsukasa não ficava atrás defendia todos os golpes com o sue braço em volta de areia.

i I cannot take this anymore/i

Esse garoto é rapido – Pensava Tsukasa- desse jeito irei utilizar aquele jutsu que estava guardando.

i I'm saying everything I've said before /i

Droga a defesa dela é muito forte – Falava baixinho Kurogane –não sei se vou conseguir agüentar ate o meu pai chegar

iAll these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway/i

Distribuirão vários golpes, a cada ataque mostrava o quão forte era seu oponente, ataques de cima, defesas quebradas e vários cortes, foi quando kurogane lembrou do mesmo ocorrido em um assalto a uma vila oculta a alguns anos atrás o qual ele lutou com alguém do mesmo estilo que o dela.

ijust like before/i

Corra vamos , se não eles nos pegam – Disse um senhor que tinha uma velocidade incrível.

To tentando – Disse Kurogane antes de ficar totalmente parado observando para frente sem piscar.

Ora se não é o Ladrãozinho, não pense que ira escapar de min, Tsukasa Myata o próximo Raikage- disse rindo

Kurogane retirou sua espada e partiu pra cima furioso , atacando enquanto Myata se defendia do mesmo jeito que Nishino foi quando Myata se afastou e usou alguns selos gritando .

Doton: cliff no jutsu(estilo terra: jutsu do penhasco)

O cenário mudou completamente, a terra onde Kurogane estava avia se abrindo, parecendo um penhasco sem fim, Myata aproveitou dessa oportunidade de atacar Kurogane.

i chours:Mike  
everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
and I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break/i

Myata usava varias combinações o que deixava Kurogane sem o que fazer, ele soh podia desviar e ir para trás, ele sabia que ou era morto por Myata ou cai do penhasco.

Kurogane lutava por sua vida desesperadamente, Ficando mais lento a cada golpe tomado pela a espada de terra de Myata, ficando difícil de respirar.

i I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again/i

Enquanto lutava Kurogane tentava achar um jeito de escapar de seu adversário, foi quando percebeu que o cenário tinha mudado completamente, a regia onde ele estava antes era cheia de montanhas mas agora era um deserto sem fim com o penhasco a suas costas.

Genjutsu – falou antes do mesmo desaparecer, a sua frente Tsukasa Myata estava morto, morto por seu pai com a espada em seu coração.

iJust like before/i

Nishino percebeu a guarda baixa e fez o mesmo que os eu avo fez a alguns anos atraz.

Doton: cliff no jutsu(estilo terra: jutsu do penhasco)

i chours:Mike  
everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
and I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break/i

Aconteceu a mesma coisa, porem kurogane estava a um passo de cair, cada vez mais e mais certo que iria ver a sua morte.

Enquanto isso Naruto ,Sasuke e Sakura ja tinah capturado seus oponentes e estavam assistindo a luta, ate escutarem o nome do jutsu, Sasuke estava pronto para avançar para socorrer Kurogane, pois sabia que se ele perder dentro do genjutsu ele cairia morto no mesmo instante.

Não!-Disse Naruto inpedidno a passagemd e Sasuke.

Dobe, se ele perder ele ira morrer – gritou Sasuke furioso

Eu sei, mas a luta é dele, ele ira vencer –Disse naruto voltando a olhar seu Filho com um sorriso e um olhar cheio de esperança.

Dentro do genjutsu Kurogane procurava por Naruto para socorrer-lo, quando ele percebeu o truque quebrando-o.

Voce não ira escapar... vc não saira viva desse lugar-Disse Kurogane furioso apos sair do genjutsu.

Garotinho quem vc pensa que é?-disse Nishino em um tomd e deboche.

ishut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up, shut up, shut up

shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up...

...I'm about to BREAK/i

Com a raiva de ter sido enganado e o pai não ter ajudado, Kurogane foi para cima com um ataque mais forte dele

Hama Ryū-ō Jin(Dragão Celeste)

Antes de o ataque atingir o inimigo, Naruto bloqueou e desmaio tanto Nishino quanto kurogane, colocando os insciente no chão.


End file.
